I'm Sorry
by AllysonGems
Summary: The gems are poofed in a battle leaving Steven alone to protect the Citizens of Beach City while Yellow and Blue Diamond plan to go to Earth to check up on the Cluster themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_**An: I hope you enjoy this story. I wanted to do something different. Please leave reviews! It should get better as it goes on.**_

* * *

"Garnet! Garnet! Garnet!" Steven shouted while running into the temple.

"Steven? Is something wrong?" Garnet quickly stood up and spawned her gauntlets in a panic.

"Don't worry Garnet, I'm alright." Steven blushed a bright pink colour.

"What is it that you wanted me for?" Garnet instantly changed the subject seeing Steven was a little embarrassed.

"I was wondering if we could go to Fun Land! You know like you, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, and I." Steven excitedly said.

"Steven, we have a mission to go on." Garnet adjusted her shades.

"Can't you do it later?" Steven suggested getting a little upset.

"I'm sorry Steven, we can't go." Garnet ruffled his curly hair.

"You never do anything fun with me!" Steven blurted out in anger.

"We do plenty of fun things Steven." Garnet tried to calm Steven down.

Amethyst and Pearl came running out of the temple from all the commotion.

"What's happening G?" Amethyst asked Garnet kind of concerned.

"We have a mission to go on. Steven, we can hang out later, I promise." Garnet gave a weak smile.

"Can I go?" Steven begged.

"It's too dangerous for you Steven." Garnet frowned.

"Everything is too dangerous!" Steven shouted.

"I'm sure Garnet knows if a mission is too dangerous or not. Why don't you entertain yourself with the T.V?" Pearl suggested.

"Yeah little man. Isn't Crying Breakfast Friends coming on?" Amethyst smiled walking to the warp pad with Garnet and Pearl.

"I'm a Crystal Gem too." Steven formed tears in his eyes clutching his gem.

The warp pad activated before Steven finished his sentence. Something was wrong with Steven and no one knew why he was being like that.

* * *

 _ **With the Gems…**_

"Was Steven acting weird to you?" Pearl twiddled her thumbs while looking up at Garnet.

"He is upset that we can't hang out with him today." Garnet replied in her stoic tone.

"It must suck being left alone all day." Amethyst added feeling a little sympathy for Steven.

"Well if the mission is too dangerous for Steven than he can't go. It's as simple as that." Pearl smiled at her statement.

"He'll be okay." Garnet replied getting off the warp pad ready to fight a corrupted gem.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Temple…**_

"Why don't they trust me." Steven sighed laying down on his bed. "I've been training so hard to be able to go on missions with them." Steven frowned while lifting his shirt reveling his gem.

Steven didn't understand. He was a Crystal Gem too and they always treated him otherwise. He couldn't stand being home alone all day repeatedly. There was nothing for him to do. Suddenly a thought came into his head.

"Lapis and Peridot!" Steven jumped up in excitement pulling his shirt back down. "How come I never thought of being with them. I mean I wanted to hang out with them today anyway." Steven said to himself while walking over to the warp pad. He warped away to the barn.

"Lapis…Peridot?!" Steven yelled running towards the barn. "It's me Steven." Steven said making sure they knew it was him and not some stranger. He then saw a note on the door of the barn from Lapis and Peridot. It said:

 _Dear Steven and any other thing that is reading it,_

 _We went to go explore more of the world. We wanted to see what else is out there. Plus Peridot just wanted to find more alien plushies…dork._

 _Lapis wrote that last line not me! Lapis is the dork, whatever that means! Lapis went with me to find more books and movies to watch. What a Clod!_

 _We won't be back for a while._

 _From, Lapis & Peridot_

"Yup, they totally wrote that together!" Steven laughed. "Who else is there to hang out with." Steven sat against the barn door. "Connie? No, she went away on vacation with her parents. She said she wouldn't be back for 3 whole weeks." Steven frowned picking himself up. "I guess there always is dad. Oh wait.. he said he was meeting a guy in a different town for more things for his car wash." Steven sadly walked over to the warp pad. He warped back to his house.

"What am I going to do now." Steven flopped onto the couch. Steven soon then fell asleep on the couch curled up into a ball.

* * *

 **With the Gems…**

"Garnet what are we looking for?" Pearl questioned summing her spear.

"The corrupted gem might pop out at us anytime so be prepared." Garnet replied hoping that answered Pearl's question.

"This was too dangerous for Steven to come?" Amethyst spawned her whip.

"Yes." Garnet said in her stoic tone.

"I don't see anything dangerous!" Amethyst complained.

"Not yet anyway." Garnet replied.

"Amethyst even if it is not dangerous for us, it could still be dangerous for him. He is organic." Pearl looked around the field.

"We can protect him. We promised Rose that we would." Amethyst looked over at Pearl.

"We're protecting him by keeping him at the temple." Pearl strongly stated.

"Would you two stop." Garnet cut in.

"Whatever." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Garnet paused and looked into the future.

"We have to go back to Steven now!" Garnet stated.

"What? Why?" Amethyst de-spawned her whip.

"What's wrong with Steven? Is he okay?" Pearl started freaking out.

They all ran back to the warp pad and warped back to the temple.

* * *

 _ **With Steven…**_

"What's that noise?" Steven questioned waking up.

Steven got up and looked out the window. He saw a bunch of corrupted gems. "Am I dreaming?" Steven pinched himself hoping it was a dream. "Great." Steven sighed running out onto the beach spawning his shield. "Lion come here boy." He called for Lion. Lion came running to Steven roaring. "I need my sword." Steven put his hand into Lion's mane and dug out his sword. "This should be fun." Steven was a little worried.

"I'm over here!" He yelled to the corrupted gems. There must've been about 50 different corrupted gems. He started attacking and dodging hits. As he poofed some he bubbled them and sent them away to the temple. He for sure was Rose's son. He had her powers but he always got exhausted using them. It took up most of his energy.

"I don't think I can fight all of you on my own." He panted. He then heard screams from the temple.

"STEVEN!" The gems called running out onto the beach.

"Whoa!" Amethyst said spawning her whip once again.

"Steven get behind me!" Garnet yelled already jumping in front of him.

"How is this possible." Pearl said confused.

"I can't do it anymore. I already poofed and bubbled like 11 of them." Steven frowned feeling like a failure. He then collapsed.

"Steven!" Pearl came rushing over and helped Steven up. "Go to the temple. It's safer there for you." Pearl suggested pushing him towards the temple.

"This is crazy." Amethyst gasped.

"Poof as many as you can." Garnet said preparing for the worse.

"There's too many of them." Pearl said while getting grabbed by one of them.

"We all need to fuse." Garnet ran towards them but Pearl got snapped in half like a twig causing her to poof.

"Pearl!" Steven ran over and picked up her gem.

"Steven! Go to the temple…NOW!" Garnet yelled out to him.

"I can't run away from this!" Steven said spawning his shield even though he was feeling so weak.

"Dude do what Garnet says!" Amethyst getting slightly worried.

"You guys need me." Steven yelled fighting through his exhaustion.

"Steven please listen to me!" Garnet yelled while trying to fight the corrupted gems.

"I won't!" Steven yelled while watching Amethyst getting knocked down and cornered. "Amethyst!" Steven tried fighting the corrupting gems off her but she was soon poofed.

"Steven please go to the temple!" Garnet suggested still trying to fight them off but there was too many for her to do it on her own.

"Where did they all come from?" Steven said concerned while grabbing Amethyst's gem.

"I-I don't know." Admitted Garnet. "Put Pearl's and Amethyst's gem in the temple." Garnet stated strongly.

"Garnet behind you!" Steven pointed behind her but it was too late. The corrupted gem impaled her.

"Steven, I-I'm sorry. Listen to me. Get everyone out of town and ru-"Garnet was soon poofed and a blue and a red gem landed on the sand in front of him.

"Noooo! Garnet!" Steven cried snatching up Ruby's and Sapphire's gem.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: Sorry I've been gone for a while once again. I get very busy with School, but I'm trying to write and upload more. Sorry for the wait and this chapter is on the shorter side. I hope you like it though.**_

* * *

"What do I do?" Steven cried looking down at the gems in his hand. "I will protect you." Steven gave a weak smile bubbling the gems and sending them off to the bubble room.

Steven then took out his phone and called Mayor Dewey.

"You need to evacuate the town." Steven said talking to Mayor Dewey on the phone.

"For how long." Mayor Dewey shuddered.

"Until it's safe. I will give you a call when everything is figured out." Steven tried making everything seem okay.

"I trust you Steven Universe." Mayor Dewey hung up the phone.

Mayor Dewey got everyone together and they started evacuating. Soon Beach City was quiet with only the sound of the corrupted gems.

"Now to take care of the corrupted gems." Steven stated putting on his serious face. He called for Lion who was already standing near him. "Hey buddy. I'm going to need your help." Steven was nervous. "Can I see my mom's sword again?" Steven asked politely petting his mane. His mom's sword soon appeared out of Lion's mane and Steven grabbed it. "Thank you. Are you ready for this?" Steven asked getting a roar in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Steven giggled nervously.

Steven was swinging his sword at the corrupted gems. He had a problem. He wasn't the one who was good with the Sword. Connie was. He was trying to remember all the tricks and things Pearl taught her. He was only good for protecting the gems with his shield.

"Lion, I can't do it." Steven cried. "I'm useless without Connie. I'm useless without Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They are the ones who protect me and beach city." Steven was soon lifted up by Lion and put on his back. "Good idea Lion." Steven wiped his tears. He rode Lion and flung his shield at the corrupted gems making them weak and even some poof. He bubbled all the poofed corrupted gems and sent them back to the temple. "Lion there is about 10 left. We can do this." Steven panted.

Steven and Lion both managed to fight off all the corrupted gems. It wasn't easy.

"You deserve a Lion Licker. I promise I will get you one when the town returns but I'm not so sure it's safe yet." Steven held onto Lion who was walking up the stairs into the temple. "I need to un-bubble Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl so they can regenerate." Steven opened Rose's room.

"Show me to the burning room." Steven asked hoping it would work and to his relief it worked. A door popped up out of the pink clouds that lead into the burning room. He looked around and saw the bubble he placed their gems in. He carefully popped it and caught the gems in his arms.

"You're safe now." Steven smiled hugging their gems in his arms as if they were there with him. He proceeded out of the burning room and into the living room where he gently placed their gems down onto his bed. He eventually fell asleep with the gems in his arms.

The next day…

"I had this crazy dream where I was the only one left in Beach City. All of you were poofed and-"Steven woke up and suddenly looked down into his arms where their gems were realizing it wasn't a dream. "Oh, it was real." Steven frowned carefully placing the gems onto his pillow. "Amethyst you're usually back by now." Steven stated realizing a day had passed with no one regenerating.

Steven walked down to the living room and looked up at his mother's portrait. "What would you do?" Steven questioned as if she was going to answer. "It's my fault they got poofed. If I would've listened to Garnet she wouldn't have got distracted." Steven felt like he was going to cry again. "I should've been able to get the corrupted gems off Amethyst. Then there is Pearl who puts me before herself. I didn't try hard enough." Steven started crying. "I'm sorry."

"What am I suppose to do now?" Steven sighed finally looking away from his mother's portrait and wiping his tears away. "There is no one in Beach City but me and Lion." Steven walked towards the warp pad.

Steven was alone. He thought it was a perfect time to get more answers seeing that no one was there to stop him. He wanted to go back to Pink Diamonds Palanquin. Even after what had just happened. There was no way Blue Diamond would be back on Earth so soon. This time he was going to go prepared. He packed snacks, a journal, his phone and his mother's sword which he kept in his hamburger backpack.

"Lion I need you to keep their gems safe while I'm gone." Steven stated only getting a look from Lion in return. "I'm taking that as a yes." Steven smiled walking onto the warp pad. "At least I know where it's located now." Steven warped away.

He started walking on a path which he remembered from the last trip. "How am I going to get over that fence without Dad." Steven looked up at the tall fence. Then Steven remembered he had floating powers. "How come I didn't think of this before!" He facepalmed.

He jumped and floated over the fence very carefully landing somewhat perfectly on the ground. He proceeded along the path making his way towards Pink Diamond's Palanquin when he heard voices on the other side of the bushes.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**An: Once again I'm sorry for being gone for a while. I get so busy with School. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews on your thoughts and feelings towards it. I really like to read them and maybe your idea could be used in the next chapter. Thank you so much for everyone who has followed and favourited this story, it means a lot to me.**_

* * *

"You have to stop coming here." Yellow Diamond said in her powerful voice.

"This is all we have left of her." Blue Diamond looked up to Yellow Diamond who was pacing back and forth.

"It makes you feel sad." Yellow Diamond was getting angry from not being able to save her sister, Pink Diamond.

"Why can't you understand that this is all we have left of her. Earth was and still is her planet." Blue Diamond started crying her big tears again which was some how connected to Steven and made him cry.

"We need this planet to die! We need it off our Starmaps!" Yellow Diamond yelled while slamming her foot into the ground causing Steven to fall over on the other side of the bushes.

"How can you be okay with destroying this beautiful planet?" Blue Diamond soon regretted saying that.

"Beautiful?! You think this planet is beautiful! She was shattered here by a Rose Quartz! How can that be beautiful?!" Yellow Diamond slammed her fist into a tree making it collapse.

"I didn't-" Blue was cut off.

"I know. I just hate being here and seeing the place where we lost her. I feel like I should've done more to protect her." Yellow finally sat down beside Blue on the ground.

"There was nothing more you could've done. You sent out your most powerful soldiers." Blue placed her hand on Yellow's back trying to comfort her.

"It wasn't enough and now she's gone. That's why we need to forget about the Earth. We need the cluster to form and destroy this planet." Yellow suddenly stood up.

"That's why I'm here for one last time." Blue explained.

"Do you still want humans for The Zoo?" Yellow looked up at the sky still trying to figure out the beauty of this planet.

"If it isn't too much trouble." Simply Blue responded.

"They're just humans. We will bring a few back with us for The Zoo." Yellow put out her hand to help up her sister.

"Thank you." Blue grabbed onto her hand pulling herself up.

"They can't abduct any humans." Steven whispered to himself still hiding behind the bushes. "What am I going to do." Steven frowned. "I have to tell them they can't abduct any more humans or the humans will end up like where dad was." Steven started sweating. He sat his cheeseburger backpack on the ground and started to walk through the bushes.

"Let's go get the humans now. White is waiting for us back on Homeworld and you know how she gets if we make her wait." Yellow said summing her yellow ship they both traveled to Earth on.

"Wait!" Steven yelled looking up at the both Diamonds he has saw before.

"Is that thing talking to us?" Yellow lifted an eyebrow looking at Blue.

"I believe it is. The last time I was on Earth another human came out from that exact spot and it understood how I feel." Blue thought out loud.

"Should we take it with us?" Yellow looked down at Steven who was sweating a lot.

"Don't take me with you. You can't take humans from Earth." Steven started regretting showing himself to both diamonds, he wasn't going to let them take any more humans.

"A puny human cant tell me what to do. Do you even know who I am?" Yellow questioned him getting angry that a human out of all species was giving her orders.

"Leave it be. This one looks so small and weak." Blue placed her hand on Yellow's shoulder.

"All humans are small and weak. This one is ordering us around!" Yellow picked up Steven in her giant hand.

"This human looks like a child." Blue did have a little heart.

"I don't care what it is. A human can't tell us what to do. It's almost as worse as that time a Peridot gave me orders." Yellow squeezed Steven a little harder in her hand.

"Please put me down. I wasn't tying to give you orders. I know you're upset." Steven looked into Yellow's eyes seeing all of her emotions.

"Humans do understand our feelings." Blue added in.

"They're so useless. I don't know what that Rose Quartz ever saw in them or this disgrace of a planet." Yellow brought Steven closer to her face.

"I'm sorry for what happened to her." Steven frowned looking over Yellow's shoulder at Pink Diamonds Palanquin.

"How do you know about her?" Blue was getting suspicious.

"I overheard you." Steven was really getting nervous. He knew that if they found out he has the Rose Quartz gem, it would be over.

"You don't have a right to talk about her!" Yellow was trying to protect Pink's authority.

"I know. You miss her and I know how that feels. It's like a part of you is missing." Steven was getting tears in his eyes. "You wish everyday that you could bring her back, but you can't." A tear fell down his face.

"It understands how we feel. This one is like that other human who I brought back with me last time." Blue held out her hand so she could hold Steven as well.

"Something isn't right here. Humans can't know how we feel. They're weak and useless." Yellow dropped Steven into Blue's hand.

"Ow." Steven landed on his face.

"That hurt you?" Blue said bringing Steven to eye level.

"I told you they were weak." Yellow rolled her eyes.

"This human seems different from the others. There is something about it." Blue looked over at Yellow.

"We don't have time for this. White is waiting for us. It's either we take this human with us or we don't take any at all." Yellow called for her Pearl to get her Palanquin ready.

"I guess we should take him. This is our last time on Earth before its destroyed." Blue held onto Steven tightly.

"Please just let me go." Steven begged not getting an answer. "Can I please grab my backpack?" Steven asked.

"What is a backpack?" Blue questioned.

"Its where I keep things that matter to me." Steven looked up at her.

"Show me this backpack. You better hurry because we don't want to keep White waiting." Blue put Steven down.

Steven hoped down off her hand and went behind the bush for his backpack. He knew he couldn't go to Homeworld with the chance of them finding out about his gem. He either had to run as fast as he could with a little chance of getting away or call for Lion to warp him away without them seeing. It was a tricky situation because they're very powerful and could crush him in a second.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**An: Thank you all so much for all the positive feed back. I truly appreciate it. I hope you're enjoying this story.**_

* * *

"I need to think fast." Steven whispered to himself while behind the bushes. Blue and Yellow Diamond were waiting for him to grab his backpack. He did want his backpack, but it was also an excuse to get away from them. He needed Lion to warp him away. He had no chance of getting out of there without them seeing him.

"Lion, I need you more than ever right now." Steven whispered looking around to see if he saw Lion anywhere. "I will double how many Lion Lickers I will get you when the town comes back." He nervously smiled. Just as Steven was about to go back over the bushes to the Diamonds, Lion came out of no where and grabbed Steven's shirt by his teeth.

"What is the hold up Blue?" Yellow looked down at her nails waiting in her palanquin.

"The human is getting something called a backpack." Blue told her Pearl to get her palanquin ready.

"I don't care about a backpack. We need to get to White now." Yellow blew on her nails.

"Hurry up human. You're making Yellow angry." Blue got into her palanquin.

"I don't think it can hear you. You better go check up on it quickly." Yellow suggested while her palanquin floated up into her ship.

Lion had hid behind a tree in the forest with Steven still hanging from his mouth so he wouldn't run to the Diamonds.

"Lion put me down." Steven was all slobbery from Lion's drool.

"Where did you go?" Blue said as she looked behind the bushes. "Maybe you got lost finding your backpack. I'll come back for you." Blue frowned as she got into her palanquin once again. It floated up into Yellow Diamond's ship. The ship soon zoomed away in a flash.

"Lion now you can put me down. They're gone." Steven was suddenly dropped to the ground. "Ow!" Steven rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you for saving me." He petted Lion's mane. "Can you warp me back to the Temple? I want to check up on The Gems." Steven weakly smiled and Lion roared in response opening a warp.

* * *

 **At The Temple…**

"Did you guys regenerate yet?" Steven ran up the stairs to check. He was soon disappointed. "It's been so long. I know Pearl took a long time to regenerate, but Amethyst you usually regenerate right away." Steven frowned while picking up Amethyst's gem. "I have an idea." Steven carefully placed Amethyst's gem back down next to the others.

Steven ran down the stairs to his cheeseburger backpack. He searched through it and grabbed his journal. He wanted to write a letter to the gems for when they returned. He wanted to write to them individually. Also to write about how he feels about The Diamonds.

First was Garnet. He didn't know if he should write to Ruby and Sapphire individually. He knew that they shared everything and that the moment they regenerate they would fuse into Garnet. He made the letter out to Garnet.

 _Dear Garnet,_

 _I was going to write this to Ruby and Sapphire individually, but I thought they would fuse when they regenerate and you would be here reading this, like right now. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I should have listened to you back on the beach. You were trying to protect me and that got you poofed. I split Ruby and Sapphire up and I feel terrible for it. I thought I would write you a letter because I miss you and wish you were here with me. I have no one Garnet. You, Pearl and Amethyst are all still poofed, Beach City is still evacuated, Lapis and Peridot went on an adventure to explore the Earth more, dad is out of town getting stuff for the car wash and Connie is still away on vacation. I guess there is always Lion._

 _Garnet I appreciate everything you do for the team and I. You always try and keep us together. You allow me to do some things my way and you always protect me. You're like a mom to me. I know you're not Rose Quartz, but you take care of me like a mother would. You took her position as leader and as a mother figure to me. It must be hard…looking after me. Pearl tells me I'm just like Rose. I must remind you of her. I know I took her away from you, I didn't have a say. You're the most understanding of that._

 _I look up to you, you know. You're so strong and brave. You put yourself at risk to save us. Sometimes you let go of all your emotions. You keep them inside, I know you do. It's like you had to take over because there was no one else to. You always had to be the bigger gem. I wish you would open up more. I would listen to you. Why did I have to be so selfish with wanting answers? I made you and everyone else go to The Zoo. Sapphire and Ruby had to face Blue and Yellow Diamond. Everyone could've been shattered because of me. I'm so sorry Garnet. I love you and miss you._

 _Love, Steven Xoxo_

* * *

Steven had to take a break from writing. It took a lot of energy writing from the heart. It emotionally drained him. Most of his feelings to Garnet just written on paper. It was a huge step in showing his emotions. He wanted to become closer with Garnet and truly understand her.

"It feels like I've been writing for hours. How long have I been writing?" Steven rubbed his eyes while looking at the clock." It's already 9pm?!" Steven jumped up looking out the window. It was pitch black outside. "I guess I should fold this letter up and set it by Ruby and Sapphire's gems." Steven placed the letter next to their gems.

Lion walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the fridge trying to get Steven to eat something. Lion maybe a lion, but he knows what he is doing.

"I guess you're right Lion. I am a little hungry." Steven's stomach rumbled. "I wonder if Pearl left anything in here for me to eat." Steven questioned looking around in the fridge. "I could make waffles!" He shouted getting the idea from a bottle of whip cream he noticed in the fridge. He dug out the toaster and popped his waffles in. "Hurry up waffles! I haven't had anything to eat for a while." Steven paced around the kitchen until finally his waffles were finished. "Now I have to add the whip cream and perfectly place the strawberry on top." He smiled doing so. "What a perfect meal!" He giggled as he ate his waffles.

A few more hours passed. Steven watched T.V until he eventually fell asleep. He fell asleep with the gems in his arms, as if he was protecting them. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to their gems. He felt terrible for them getting poofed. It was just another thing to add to his mind and worries.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**An: Here I am once again apologizing for being gone for a while. I promise that once school is over and it's summer, I will upload a lot more on a schedule. I hope you like this chapter even though it's on the shorter side. Please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews. I love to read them.**_

* * *

Steven woke up and slowly got out of his bed. It was just going to be another dreadful day without the gems. He was starting to worry because Amethyst would never take this long usually to regenerate. He didn't know how long it took for Ruby and Sapphire, they were rarely split up like this.

"Why do I always mess things up." Steven sighed frowning at the ground. "I think the town should come back soon. I don't know if its safe for them." Steven talked to himself. Without Garnet he didn't know what the missions are or where he needed to be. He didn't know if it was safe for the town to come back. What if another bomb of corrupted gems showed up.

"I'm not fit to be a leader like you." Steven found himself once again looking up at his mother's portrait. "The gems. They want me to be a leader just like you." Steven frowned looking back at the poofed gems that laid on his bed. "I couldn't even protect them like you once did. I let them down and I let you down." Steven remembered about writing letters to the gems. "I wrote Garnet a letter. Now it's time for Pearl's letter." Steven smiled thinking about Pearl. He missed her. He took out some paper and a pen and started writing to Pearl.

* * *

 _Dear Pearl,_

 _Pearl I'm very sorry about what happened. You were only trying to keep me safe, but that got you poofed. All your attention was on me. You didn't protect yourself because I was in your way. I wish I would've listened to you. I was trying to be a leader like you all want me to be, but look where that put us. I am a failure._

 _Pearl you have taught me many things. You have showed me basic things humans do. You went out of your comfort zone to teach me how I am to do things being half human. You teach me things everyday and keep me safe. You cook and clean for me. I know I never tell you I am thankful for everything you do, but I am. Thank you Pearl for keeping me in order. You, just like Garnet are also a mother to me. You care for me like a mother would. I am forever thankful for that._

 _I know you miss my Mom. I know you are trying to be on good terms with my Dad. I also know I took Rose Quartz away from you. I can never make it up to you. If there was a choice to bring her back instead of myself being here, I would. I wouldn't hesitate either. You all need her, especially you Pearl. You loved and still love my mother. I know you do. I see the way you look at her pictures and the way you tell stories about her. I miss her too and I didn't really know her. You gave up everything to be here on Earth with her. You still hurt because of my existence and I'm so sorry for that and won't forgive myself. I love you and miss you._

 _Love, Steven Xoxo_

* * *

"These get me so emotional." Steven wiped his tears away. "I know they'll never forgive me for any of this." Frowned Steven. "The Diamonds are going to be back on Earth because of me. Everyone is in danger because of me. All of her mistakes are my mistakes now and they're catching up to me." Steven folded up Pearls letter which had gotten his tears on it. He then put it next to Pearl's gem. "Only one more to go." Steven looked at Amethyst's gem while he said that. "I'll get to hers later. I'm feeling hungry now." His stomach rumbled.

Steven made his way to the fridge looking for something to eat. Pearl usually made his meals if she wasn't on a mission. "What am I going to eat." Steven looked at everything in the fridge. "There is left over pizza from the other night." Steven grabbed the box of pizza from the fridge. He opened the box which reveled two slices of pepperoni pizza. "I should heat this up." Steven heated up the pizza in the microwave. "It still smells good." Steven slightly smiled.

Steven ate his pizza. Then he noticed Lion sleeping on the floor. "You must be hungry by now Lion." Steven smiled getting up to pet Lion. "Did you want some cereal to eat?" He said waking up Lion. "Lion…Lion." He shook lion a little harder each time he called Lion's name. Lion got up and looked at Steven blankly. "Did you want some cereal?" Steven asked once again. Lion roared in response. "I'm taking that as a yes." Steven laughed a little pouring a bowl of cereal. "Here you go buddy." He petted Lion's mane setting down the bowl of cereal for Lion.

"Why did things have to turn out this way. I only wanted to help." Steven looked out the window. "We could of all been playing out there on the beach if it wasn't for me getting them poofed. "Amethyst would throw sand at Pearl and Pearl would get upset. Then they would start arguing, but then Garnet would dump sand all over everyone and we would all laugh." Steven smiled thinking about how things could've been. "This is all of my fault." Tears dripped onto the poofed gems off of his face. "I'm so sorry." Steven looked down at his poofed family. "If only there were a way to make this right."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
